Ori
Ori is one of the Harmony God also known as The Harmonious God and serve his master - Olourn. Ori is a master of spell and one of two Master of Elemental Power that no other Harmony except both of them are master of spell and keeper of secret that contain many magic that no god except him and the other knows about magic He also the 12th Ranks of the Harmony God Ori is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Ori appearance is different to compare the other Harmony God, he's an animal-morphism lion that he wear a African-priest tribal custom and holding a golden staff with a lion head on head and also Ori is a little trickster for having fun on other God of Destruction to trick them by making game on them. But he is not as strong to compare Cassa, Shukumei and Vigil. Ori is a wise and trickster and mastering of elemental power such as fire, water, air and earth, every last elemental he's very good at, knowing he is an alchemist and philosopher and also stronger to compare on God of Destruction. He did taught the God of Destruction and also taught the Angel as well. He taught about master of power and understand how to use them against strong enemy and how to use magic from their believe or not believe from their choice of opinion from their own selective. And yet he will punshimen the same way as before, knowing he is one of the Harmony Gods. He did fought against in the Chaos Wars and yet he can outrank any God Destruction from his elemental Power so that he will take down in full time fury. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Ori is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence, as he is said to be comparable in strength to Cassa himself. Whis stated that Ori is so powerful that even Beerus is too afraid to face. Ori proves this by easily defeating Champa who is the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe from the 1st multiverse with only just a slap. His power level is about 1,550,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Ori is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. It is stated by Horus that Ori is just as strong as Cassa. Absolute Speed: Ori can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Ori can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: Oriis immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Ori. Erasure Immunity: Horus said that Ori is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Magic: 'Ori has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. It is stated by Vigil that Ori is the most skilled sorcerer of the Harmony Gods. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Ori can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Ori is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Magic Materialization - As the most powerful magic-user of the Harmony Gods, Ori was able to produce a large headquarters from the Yggdrasil just by the wave of his hands. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Ori's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Ori. Ori raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Temporal Do-Over '- Ori has the ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing him to undo any events that occurred. Unlike Whis's, Ori's ability is infinite as he can travel back any time he wants. * '''Sphere of the Sun '- Ori creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the brighter version of the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. It is the same technique as the Sphere of Destruction but without the negative energy. Relationships '''Ori and Horus - Ori shares a good relationship with his superior Horus who is the leader of the Harmony Gods. Ori is very loyal towards Horus and will do anything to help him in battle. Ori and Cassa - Ori shares a really close relationship with Cassa and they are best described as best friends. Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Acrosians